When a person suffers a bone fracture or a dislocation, the person undergoes physiotherapy so as to treat the bone fracture or the dislocation. Conventionally, in the case of performing physiotherapy, a person performing physiotherapy such as a doctor or a physiotherapist causes the leg or the like of a patient perform various motions such as expanding, contracting, bending, and twisting by his own force.
However, a considerably large force is required to cause the leg or the like of a patient to perform various motions and hence the doctor or the physiotherapist forcibly suffers heavy work. Hence, patients that the doctor or the physiotherapist can give physiotherapy in a day are few in number.
Hence, an apparatus shown in FIG. 10 was proposed so as to solve such a problem. As shown in FIG. 10, this joint physiotherapy apparatus 1 includes a top board 2 on which a patient (a) lies on his back, femoral portion supporting means 3 for supporting a femoral portion (b) of the patient (a) in an up and slant manner, stretching means 4 for holding the ankle of the patient (a) and stretching the lower leg (c) in a long axial direction, and rolling means 5 for holding a tibia head portion (d) and rolling it in a vertical direction with respect to the long axis of the lower leg (c) (refer to patent document 1).
In this joint physiotherapy apparatus 1, the knee of the patient (a) can be expanded and contracted by operating the stretching means 4 and at the same time the knee can be swung to the left and right by operating the rolling means 5.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-56888